Aared: 'No hands'
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: As Aaron had seen Ed at work, Ed decided he would reciprocate and visit Aaron at work. Whilst he is there, the boys learn a new game.


Aaron was finishing off at the garage; it was late and all the other mechanics had already

gone.

Aaron had been left to complete a few final tasks and then his boss would be returning to

oversee his work and make sure everything was satisfactory before locking up for the

evening.

It had been a hot day and Aaron had spent most of his time under a car or bonnet. He put

his hand to his back as he straightened up slowly.

It was a very fine vehicle he had been working on. He could hardly believe his good

fortune to have the privilege of working on a machine such as this. It was a million miles

from Cain's little set up and quite beyond any of his wildest dreams.

He stepped back to admire his handy work on this car of such class. It shone like a pin,

glistening in the evening sunlight.

Aaron was personally responsible for every shiny nut and bolt and beyond. Well that

wasn't exactly true, but he felt like it was. This time tomorrow, this little beauty will be

hurtling around the Rally Cross race track, slamming itself past anything in its way,

scraping its gears, strangling its throttle and likely trashing its suspension, as it sets about

its mission to cross that line in first place.

He had taken Ed to see his first race soon after they had arrived in France and they had

both been rendered totally speechless as they had watched from the sidelines.

They had been hit initially by the scream of the engines; then by the hysteria of the crowd

and ultimately by the skill of the drivers. The smell of burning had filtered through the air

and the excitement had them rooted to the floor. They kept glancing at each other. It was

all still a little unreal. This was a whole different world.

Aaron had watched intently as the cars threw themselves around the track, with little or

no thought for their gleaming finish; all hell bent on staying in front. Loosing simply was

not an option!

The two boys were blown away by the atmosphere and in awe that this was going to be a

big part of their lives from now on.

So tomorrow, Aaron will see a couple of the cars he had been working on today run this

breakneck race, with no regard for his efforts as they battle and challenge their way to the

finishing line.

He rubbed his back and peeled off his white protective gloves. It still felt strange to see

white gloves ; he had worn blue for so long at Cain's.

All he needed to do now was clear up a bit and wait for his boss to dismiss him for the

day.

As he began to gather his tools, he heard a noise behind him; he turned towards it and

saw Ed approaching; grinning as always.

"What you doing here?" he asked with a not very welcoming tone.

"Oh nice to see you too!" laughed Ed. "I had to show I/D and all sorts to get past

security!"

"Well I'm not done yet" Aaron continued. "I have another forty minutes or so"

"No worries" replied Ed, "Just wanted to see where my 'mécanicien' works and what you

get up to" he replied, practicing his French accent.

He stopped short as he neared the car Aaron had been polishing with a rag. "Oh man..

look at that!" he gushed and stroked if affectionately as if it was a puppy.

"Look it's number 7 too. That's the position I play!"

"Yeah, it won't look like that after tomorrow" added Aaron with a sigh. "You probably

won't even recognize it!"

Ed turned to look at his partner, his heart skipping a beat as he did. He was swathed in a

tight fitting, deep-blue all-in-one, which clung to the mechanic's every curve. Ed's jaw

was agape as he reached to touch the micro-fibre suit with leather trim and immediately

shivered as he did.

"Damn Aaron!" he managed. "You look hot!"

"Oh yeah, hot is about right!" Aaron responded as he ran the back of his hand across his

face. He had smudges on both cheeks and a black sweat line across his forehead. He

looked exhausted but with a clear sense of achievement. He was brimming with pride.

Aaron went over to the hand sink and began to wash his hands with a French style

Swarfega. He ran the water, waiting for it to become warm. As he did he was grabbed

from behind.

"Damn you smell good Aaron!" his partner declared.

Aaron turned with a bemused expression, "What, oil and grime?" he exclaimed.

"Umm, a real turn on" replied Ed, as he nuzzled in close. "It's making me horny" he

continued.

" Oh well that's very nice" returned the mechanic, "but I'm working"

Ed was not deterred however "I love a working man" he leered, "and I have a little

something for you…" he whispered suggestively. "Well actually it's not that little" he

corrected, glancing down to his groin area with a smirk.

Aaron swung round to see what he was referring to and noticed his hands were empty.

"Yeah, so where is it?" he enquired with an edge of mock confusion.

"Oh I have it nice and safe…" Ed continued to toy. Aaron caught his eye, "Well?"

At which Ed pulled Aaron towards him.

"Ed!" Aaron exclaimed as he felt a hard lump poking into his buttock. "What the fuck?"

"Did you say, want a fuck?" Ed teased, "because oh yes, that is exactly what I want!" He

continued to press himself against his reluctant friend.

Aaron continued to twist from his grasp.

"Ed, my boss could be here at any minute!" announced Aaron as he wriggled to escape.

"Not for at least half an hour you said" Ed came back. "And I really can't wait that long!

See what you've done to me stood there in those seriously sexy overalls, all hot and

sweaty!" he continued, as he gestured downwards to the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"You really think we can have sex here in the work station?" Aaron asked his friend

incredulously.

"Why not?" his friend responded. He continued to rub himself against his anxious

friend's butt and nibble at his shoulder, neck and ear.

"Urg, stop!" Aaron urged. He could feel himself becoming aroused already. "You're

going to have to wait until we get home!"

"But why Aaron?" questioned the randy footballer "what's wrong with here and now?"

he persisted, now with his tongue in his friends ear, licking and probing.

Aaron had no hope of resisting. His partner knew his weak spots all too well by now and

continued to chew away on his lobe and plant tiny kisses on his nape.

Aaron was soon rock hard with desire.

"Ed you need to stop, we can't do this here" he continued to insist.

"Why not?" Ed continued to question, moving his hand to the front of his friends suit.

"Looks to me like you want to just as much as me" he suggested and rubbed Aarons own

swelling between his thumb a first three fingers.

Aaron moaned aloud.

"Urg, damn you Ed!" he grumbled as he began to lose all resistance.

Ed began to ease his partner's new work uniform down to his waist, lingering

momentarily on the leather lapels. He breathed in the fragrance, exhaling slowly.

He tugged at the buttons to expose his partner's chest, caressing it from behind.

Aaron felt himself weaken and he pulled his friend closer, revelling in the excitement that

had encompassed them both.

He felt his hungry mate unbuckle his own jeans and slide them to his thighs. At the same

time he eased Aarons overalls down further over his hips until they slid to his ankles.

Next he slipped his hands inside his underpants and gripped his buttocks for all he was

worth.

"Damn Aaron!" he muttered "I want ya!"

Needles of pleasure were shooting through Aaron's loins, along his whole nervous system

and to the tip of his dick.

Ed continued to massage his buttocks and without any warning poked the tip of two of his

fingers into his opening. Aaron had not been expecting this and a surge of exhilaration

filled his cock until it was fit to burst. He gasped aloud at the sensation.

Ed sniggered. He knew exactly how to turn his friend on; he knew how to reduce him to

jelly and as he worked away with his fingers, he watched it happen in front of him.

"Ed, you're fucking mental man, we can't do this here!" Aaron tried to protest once

again. But this time with only half the amount of conviction.

"We can do anything we want" insisted his lover, persuading his fingers farther and wider

up the hesitant man's rear. He pushed and pulled, to and fro until Aaron was whimpering

helplessly.

Always full of devilment, Ed continued to rub himself against his lover's beautiful tight

arse. He was moaning himself as he reached in for a kiss, still working his fingers into

Aaron's passage. Aaron reciprocated the snog, by now without any control of his actions.

As the sportsman pulled away from Aaron's moist lips, his eye caught the can on the sink

counter, still without its lid from Aaron's recent usage.

In a split second of inspiration Ed delved his other hand into the slimy substance and

smeared it over his glowing erection. It was cool and soothing causing Ed to gulp loudly.

He removed his other fingers from their arse massaging duties and tugged his own

foreskin forward before replacing them with his throbbing cock.

He was trembling with anticipation as he slipped it inside.

Aaron's muscles were tight and he felt the sting of the penetration as Ed entered. He let

out a long groan and went to take hold of himself with his right hand. But his lover

stopped him.

"No Aaron.. no touching. Let me do this for you." Ed instructed. At which he swung their

joined bodies round in a half circle until they were once again facing the slick racing

machine and rested them both against it. Aaron put out his arms for support and Ed

plunged himself in as far as he could reach.

"Hey Aaron, we're gonna fuck up against this beautiful baby, number 7, bring her luck

for tomorrow!" he chuckled gleefully as he lunged himself forward. Aaron let out a yell

as he did and Ed could feel him wincing as he tried to work through his protective barrier.

Once again Aaron reached down to his own cock to help ease himself through it. But

once again Ed intercepted his hand.

"No hands Aaron" he repeated. "This one's on me!"

Aaron responded with a long growl. His entrance was stretched and smarting and his

passage was burning furiously with the intrusion. He held his breath and pumped with his

lover's rhythm, knowing that very soon this stage would pass.

Ed was practiced at this and it didn't take him long to find the spot. Aaron blew out as he

hit it, alerting Ed that he was on course. Feeling his partner loosen and relax as he held

him, he aimed directly for that point over and over. Aaron was almost screaming with

pleasure. He did his best to stifle his ardor, still mindful of where they were; but only just

succeeding .

This was madness; here he was, Aaron Livesy being shagged up against this amazing race

car, in this beautiful country, by this incredible guy, whom he had inexplicably become so

fond of so quickly. Whilst being paid, by a world class company, at work, just minutes

before his boss was due to arrive. Total insanity!

He quivered as the adrenalin rushed through him.

Ed slipped his hands to the inside of Aaron's thighs, gripping them tightly, pushing

himself deeper and deeper. Aaron began to pant as the two thrust together. Aaron's balls were aching; "Rub me bollocks mate!" he pleaded to his friend.

"No touching…" his mate continued to insist, smiling to himself. He was besotted with

this gorgeous man. He loved having sex with him. They had learned a lot from each other

and Ed too was still pinching himself every morning when he woke up next to him

He could feel Aaron's internal muscles gripping his love tool with gratification, he could

feel Aaron's heart pounding in his chest, his pulse racing with desire. He could _smell_ that

delicious combination of sweat, oil and leaking cum. He could feel his own climax

approaching rapidly and he plunged in as far as he could; in, out, in, out.

"Damn Aaron!" he announced as his fervor peaked and began to erupt ferociously inside

his lover. Aaron felt the full velocity of it as it blasted along his channel.

The sensation was raw and intense and without any warning, it triggered Aaron's own

orgasm, which shot from him with such force that it took him totally by surprise.

He emitted an animal like grunt and shuddered as his balls pulsated all by themselves,

firing his passion juice indiscriminately. His head fell backwards and his eyes rolled. It

took him a few moments to catch his breath. Ed held him closely whilst he finished.

With their legs still apart and their arms entwined, stretched outwards across the car, they

rested together in the gentle afterglow as the tremors gradually began to subside.

Ed removed his almost limp cock and hastily wiped it with a nearby cloth before tucking

it back into his underpants. As he did he noticed his friend glancing up and down the

silver dream machine.

"Where the fuck it go Ed?" Aaron asked with an edge of urgency as he pulled his

protective suit back up over his underwear.

Ed guffawed "It's gotta be here somewhere!" he confirmed as he ran his hand along the

super slick surfaces.

"Ed, you need to help me find it and then get out of here!" Aaron was beginning to panic

now. "My boss is gonna be walking through the door any second now. What's he gonna

say if he finds spunk splattered all over his prize rally car!"

It was a comical sight, as the two lovers frantically scoured the immediate and

surrounding areas for the errant jizzum, whilst trying to straighten their clothing and

check for any other incriminating signs of evidence at the same time.

Quite by chance, as Aaron was running his arm over the highly polished white paintwork,

he felt a wet sensation and looked towards his inside elbow. There it was, a sticky,

congealed mass working its way through the fireproof fabric in its attempts to avoid

detection.

"Ahh!" Aaron sighed with relief. "Okay, now get out of here will ya!"

"Oh nice" retorted Ed, as he lifted his buddy's arm, wanting a last glimpse of the

offending mess, brushing it off with his fingers and licking them.

"Damn Aaron, that had some power behind it!" he sniggered.

"Jog on then…" Aaron persisted, as he hurried his friend towards the sliding glass

entrance.

Ed smiled, "Make sure you come home in those overs?" he requested with a smirk.

"Yeah?" responded Aaron.

"Yeah" Ed came back. "I want to play 'No hands' again!"

"But my turn next I believe?" returned the car worker.

"Fine by me!" agreed his friend as he hurried towards the exit. "Don't be long though, I'll be waiting!"

Aaron turned away and continued to look for any other offending traces of their dalliance

and scurried to get straight before his employer returned.

'No hands!' he sniggered to himself as he gave the Dodge Dart #7 car a final buff. Just

thinking about this new game sent a prickle through him and he reached down to adjust

himself slightly.

'Definitely need a round two' he mused.

Exactly seven minutes later, his supervisor returned.

"Everything okay" he asked.

"Yep, good!" Aaron nodded.

"I have a feeling number 7 is going to be lucky tomorrow." his boss added as he ran his

hand over the roof.

Aaron folded his lips in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, he replied, I gave it a magic touch earlier.."

With which, he grabbed his work bag , said his goodbyes and headed home to his own

'lucky 7', more than ready for a replay.


End file.
